


The Ocean

by Adelina_Ophelia



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Did someone order some fluff into pain, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_Ophelia/pseuds/Adelina_Ophelia
Summary: A snapshot of Ranvir and Giovanni's life together
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	The Ocean

“Life is like the ocean,” Ranvir whispered to Giovanni one night as he ran his hands through her hair.

“How?” He whispered back.

“You’ll see,” Ranvir replied.

He looked down at the woman lying with her head on his chest, confused. Ranvir had become such an enigma to him; she didn’t drool over him when he took his shirt off (of course she appreciated the family pack, but it wasn’t everything to her), she didn’t let him get away with anything. Her intelligence shocked him sometimes. Of course, he knew she was smart but her brain worked at a ridiculous level. He truly felt she could look at anything and see twelve different meaning for it; honestly, that woman had a filing cabinet in her brain full of information on any subject known to man. She could even speak Italian, a fact she didn’t reveal until week 6 when she absentmindedly replied to one of his comments under his breath in fluent Italian.

From that moment forward, they’d been able to have more in depth conversations since Gio could now switch languages if it was necessary to get his point across. Meeting someone like Ranvir didn’t happen very often. Someone who was the personification of every dream you’ve ever had; his perfect wife and mother to his children and the living embodiment of every sinful thought he’d ever had. She truly was his soulmate and whether or not they did eventually have a child of their own, she’d already given him everything he could have wanted.

Ranvir was the only person he ever wanted to dance ballroom with. His affinity for ballroom had grown inexplicably after dancing with Ranvir; he’d always appreciated it as an art form but the Latin side was his favourite. And now his favourite dance had become the Viennese Waltz; who could have predicated that one? Musicals week was his favourite; he adored that song and it became 10 times more important now he could relate every lyric to the love of his life. The way she gracefully glided across the ballroom floor entirely in his arms almost convinced him that there was no way he was ever going to recover from this one. Not that he’d ever want to get over her.

As well as he knew her, sometimes Ranvir threw out a comment like that one which left his brain in tangles. But as always, he presumed he’d find the meaning one day without realising it.

*flashforward 8 months*

Giovanni nervously turned the red velvet box over in his pocket as he walked with Ranvir across the beach in the glow of the Sicilian sunset. Ranvir’s deep green sundress blew gently around her thighs in the sea breeze as tendrils of dark curled hair slipped out from the messy low bun she’d had her hair in to combat the 38℃ heat. Their hands intertwined naturally as they walked barefoot across the edge of the sea, the cool water splashing around their feet. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled her close to him and dropped to one knee in the water, not caring about getting soaked. 

“Ranvir, this past year with you has been the happiest year of my life. I was pretty broken coming into Strictly that year and meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. It’s like you came into my life at the exact point where I was giving up on everything. Helping you with your confidence made me understand that there is so much more to life than just succeeding and winning. You’ve changed my perspective on life and I’d like nothing more to be able to call you Mrs Pernice. So, will you let me? Will you marry me?”

Tears glittered and dropped down Ranvir’s cheeks as she nodded and pulled him into a deep kiss.

*flashforward 6 months*

He couldn’t believe it. He was spinning Ranvir across a dancefloor again. But this time she isn’t his dance partner.

She’s his wife. She’d actually married him. And God did she look amazing doing it; he’d hardly been able to take his eyes of her all day. It got to the point he actually stumbled slightly on his vows, causing her to giggle softly under her breath and squeeze his hand reassuringly.

The white silk and lace skirt spun out and wrapped around his legs, causing his to step closer to her. The beaded lace on the bodice of her gown sparkled in the light; almost as much as her eyes did. She looked up at him from where she’d rested her head on his chest and whispered: “I’m pregnant.”

*flashforward 4 months*

Giovanni’s jaw dropped as he watched the black and white image on the screen. His eyes glazed over with tears as a soft thud echoed through the room. It was real now. He was actually having a baby; that was his baby. He looked back at Ranvir with tears dripping down his cheeks and bent down to kiss her gently.

“We’re actually having a baby, Princess.”

*flashforward 3 months*

Ranvir’s grip on his hand tightened yet again on his hand. He reassuringly ran his thumb across the back of her hand as she groaned in pain. She’d been in labour for 18 hours already now. The baby wasn’t budging but was now too low for her to have a C-section so he was stuck watching his wife in agonising pain because of him. He wiped away the sweat that was collecting on her forehead and pulled her long hair back into a messy ponytail but at least it was out of the way.

“I love you, Giovanni, but right now I’d rather like to murder you brutally.”

“If it’ll make you feel better I’ll go and get you a knife.”

“Only if it’s blunt and will hurt even more.”

Ranvir’s threats were interrupted by yet another contraction and attempt to push resulting in nothing but a bit more blood. Nervously, Gio glanced over at the two heart monitors, one for Ranvir and one for the baby, and the readings were still fine.

*4 weeks later*

Gio cradled his little girl in his arms and held Tushaan’s hand tightly. 

Ranvir had once told him that life was like an ocean.

And now, staring at her stone cold grave, the answer was written before his eyes:

“Because there’s ups, and there’s downs. But at the end of the day it will eventually be peaceful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna presume you all hate me now


End file.
